Wolfe Revealed
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: One-Shots about the many ways Ryan's ordeal with the Russians could've been revealed to the team. Various stories WILL contain slash, but not all of them. Slash stories will be marked.


Note: This was done because I am obsessed with 7x20 - Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing, but hate how Ryan's experience was swept under the rug and the bunny has multiplied. For the most part, these stories will be unrelated one-shots. There will be slashy ones, there will be gen ones and they will have their own warnings.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or its characters. I'm making no money from this so don't sue me.

Chapter Summary: Eric and Calleigh go to talk to Horatio about Ryan's behavior and get a couple of suprises. **This contains slash!**

HCRWHCRWHCRWHCRW

Eric and Calleigh were sitting in the locker room discussing the day's events and they both agreed that they needed to talk to Horatio about Ryan and his actions that day. Minor screw ups could be dealt with, but Ryan had blatantly tampered with evidence and almost put an innocent man in jail and that they couldn't ignore.

"I don't want us to discuss it here," Calleigh said. "There's too many ears."

Eric agreed, "Okay, let's go to his house and talk to him about it, off the record."

They drove over to Horatio's house and weren't terribly surprised to find that he wasn't home. Horatio often stayed late at the lab in order to catch up on paperwork. They sat in Eric's car discussing how to approach Horatio when they saw Horatio's truck pulling into the drive. The realization that Horatio didn't drive one of the lab Hummers 24/7 wasn't nearly as big a surprise as who climbed out of the truck with him.

It was Ryan, but a Ryan looking very different from the person they'd seen earlier in the day. He'd changed clothes and looked very tired. Without a word, both men began pulling suitcases out of the back of the truck.

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, each of their first instincts were to leave and talk to Horatio at another time, but they both silently agreed that this couldn't wait.

"Horatio, we need to talk."

Horatio nodded and reached for Ryan, giving him a very gentle kiss on the forehead, "Go on in and get started putting your things away, I'll be in to help in a few minutes."

Ryan nodded tiredly, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Let's just order some takeout, I don't feel like cooking anything and I haven't been to the grocery store. I've got some menus in the kitchen."

Ryan nodded and headed inside with the suitcases. When Horatio was sure he was inside, he turned to his gobsmacked CSIs, "Now, how can I help you?"

Calleigh and Eric stared him, momentarily forgetting what they were there for, then Calleigh remembered, "Horatio, we wanted to talk to you about Ryan's actions today."

Horatio smiled without humor, "I thought you would want to talk about that, so let me show you something." He lead them over to the front of the house and to a couple of chairs. Once they were settled, he pulled out a folder.

"What I'm going to show you goes no further than us, I don't want the lab knowing about this." He pulled out several photos and handed them over.

Calleigh gasped as she took in the pictures. They were all of Ryan and they all showed horrible bruises all over his wrists, throat, chest, ribs and stomach. She handed the pictures to Eric, who looked equally horrified. "Horatio, what-"

"It was the Russians," Horatio said with a heavy sigh. "They kidnapped Ryan and tried to force him to help them and when he refused, they tortured him and when he still refused to help them, they kidnapped the son of a friend of his and threatened to kill him. Ryan tampered with evidence just enough to slow us down and buy himself time to find the boy, not ruin the case. He knew we'd find more evidence. I only found out about it because the boy's father showed up in the lab, looking for Ryan."

Calleigh handed the pictures back, "When were these taken?"

"Earlier this afternoon. Once I was able to find the victim and deal with the people responsible for his kidnapping, I took the victim back to the lab and reunite him with his father. Afterwards, I found Ryan spitting blood into the sink and became concerned. His injuries are painful, but not enough to cause serious, long-term problems. He's going to be taking some medical leave because of a concussion and broken ribs, but that's it." He stood up, "I hope this settles the matter."

Calleigh and Eric stood up as well, recognizing a dismissal when they heard it. Before they left, Calleigh turned back to her boss, "Horatio, about you and Ryan-" At Horatio's look, she smiled, "Congratulations."

Horatio smiled, "Thank you." He turned away and walked into the house.

Before they left, Calleigh ventured a peek into the front window and smiled when she saw Horatio and Ryan talking inside. Horatio's hands were cradling Ryan's face, it was clear that whatever he was saying was comforting Ryan. Horatio leaned down and kissed Ryan on the lips, Ryan responded, a little tentatively, obviously unsure, but after a few seconds, he began to respond more positively, wrapping his arms around Horatio's neck.

"How long has that been going on?" Eric said as they turned to leave.

Calleigh thought about it, "I think it just got started. Either way, they're both happy." She knew that they'd need to apologize to Ryan in person, they'd said some pretty terrible things to him and the three of them needed to clear the air. Right now, she was just happy to know the truth about what had been going on. They were finally on their way to being a team again.

The End(For Now).


End file.
